


Driven

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://tularia.livejournal.com/"><b>tularia</b></a> for the fic title *hugs* I have no idea where this came from; this isn't like me at all.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Driven

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [**tularia**](http://tularia.livejournal.com/) for the fic title *hugs* I have no idea where this came from; this isn't like me at all.

Karl runs through the woods, twigs snapping under his feet and branches scraping his skin. The natural silence is shattered by his progress, the noise seeming to build into a dissonant rhythm of heartbeat and footfall. The impending lunar eclipse has let loose something primal in his spirit and is now unrestrained.

He runs purely on instinct knowing who he seeks is close, the scent overpowering in the crisp night air. The hunt heightens his senses, his blood burns with desire. He is intent on one purpose: to devour his prey, consume him, steal his soul.

Just as the light of the moon begins to dim, he finds the man he hunts, kneeling in the damp grass and leaves, wantonly preparing himself. He doesn't acknowledge Karl's presence, simply removes his fingers and remains on the forest floor breathing heavily, his muscles clearly poised and expectant.

Karl advances, approaching from behind in a wide arc; stalking his prey. When only a breath away, Viggo suddenly turns, his eyes flashing in what is left of the moonlight. And as the earth's shadow finally obscures the moon, Karl attacks, dominating, claiming.


End file.
